Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions "Future Games" Poll What do you think future Zelda games should include? Multiplayer options Continued storielines e.g. Twilight Princess Returns New Areas More Items More characters to play More futuristic features e.g. guns Normal Speach New Bosses (Other than Ganondorf all the time) : : really borderline oppose. Jst kind of stupid in my opinion.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : No. Very unprofessional, sloppy, confusing, random ("Normal speach sic, New Bosses"). The 21:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I cant help but think that every option put forward is horrible Oni Link 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : O_O The mere fact that you even used the word "guns" in there is enough to oppose... Combine that with a weird concept, unprofessionality, and a total lack of creative fiber, and you have your answer (e.g. "No"). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Can't wait until someone suggests the "What is the worst Poll suggestion ever" poll! I know what I'd vote for.... --AuronKaizer ''' 00:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Just bad. And stupid too.-- C2' / 00:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : All of them would be bad...Michael RyanTalk 01:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Favorite "legendary hero" title Which is your favorite "legendary hero" title? The Legendary Hero of: Hyrule Time Winds Men Minish Twilight : : I was going to oppose. This isn't that great and its very odd. But good polls are few and far between. So you get the benefit of the doubt from me at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Bit out there, but fortunately you've caught me on the upside of my Vicodin withdrawal. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that this will turn into "What is your favorite Link?", then "What is your favorite game?", and ''Ocarina of Time (Hero of Time) wins. The 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like the concept and agree with what TM said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno. I agree with TM and AK. '-- C2' / 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : What CC said Michael RyanTalk 01:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Spell What is your favorite Spell from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link? Shield Spell Jump Spell Life Spell Fairy Spell Fire Spell Reflect Spell Spell Spell Thunder Spell : : Good one!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Transformation Mask What is your favorite Transformation Mask? Deku Mask Goron Mask Zora Mask Feirce Deity's Mask Giant's Mask : : Antoher good one!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Not the most creative poll out there, but I haven't seen it yet. I like it. Great Deku Tree (talk) 22:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Female Characters Who is your favorite female character that plays an important role? Zelda Nabooru Tetra Midna Saria Impa Princess Ruto Deku Princess Note: Could use some help re-phrasing the question : : Many more women play important roles Meep Meep (talk) 12:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Ambi, Marin, Ilia, Telma, Ruto, Lulu, Malon, Tatl, Navi, Ciela, Nayru, Din, Koume and Kotake are some reasons that spring to mind. Oni Link 13:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls